Alderheart
Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. "Don't you get it? It's because I've failed. What kind of a medicine cat am I?" — Alderpaw to Needlepaw, blaming himself for not finding SkyClan in The Apprentice's Quest, page 253 Alderheart Alderheart.mc Affiliations Current: ThunderClan1 Names Kit: Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: Alderkit2 Alderpaw3 Alderpaw4 Alderheart5 Kin Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: Squirrelflight Bramblestar Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit Juniperkit Education Mentor(s): Molewhisker,1 Leafpool, Jayfeather6 Book Appearances Living: The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow Alderheart is a dark ginger tom with amber eyes.1 He has short fur7 and a white-tipped tail.8 Contentshide History In the Vision Of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Trivia Interesting Facts Mistakes Character Pixels Kin Members Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations History In the Vision Of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest While in a vision from StarClan at the Moonpool, Jayfeather notices a young tom standing away from the rest of the group, but before he can get a good look, the cat bounds away and Jayfeather sees only the tom's white tail-tip. Jayfeather notes that the tom smells very strongly of ThunderClan. Alderkit stands in front of the nursery and wonders if there is some sort of assessment he must pass to become a proper apprentice. He remembers overhearing something about an assessment when Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, and Hollytuft were made warriors, and notes how small he was then. Alderkit begins to panic until Sparkkit nudges him from behind. She asks him if he is excited, and questions who will be their mentors, and that she wants someone fun. She comments that she doesn't want Berrynose, as he is bossy, or Whitewing, saying that she sticks too close to the rules and could recite the warrior code in her sleep. Squirrelflight interrupts and comments that they aren't supposed to have fun with their mentors, but to learn. She says that she would be lucky to have Berrynose or Whitewing, as they are both fine warriors. Alderkit observes Squirrelflight and comments on how he knows she was old to have her first litter, remembering their shared grief for his lost siblings, Dandelionkit and Juniperkit. He thinks about how they must be the best cats for their parents. Sparkkit is not cowed by Squirrelflight scolding her and she twitches her tail bushes out her fur, with Alderkit wishing he had her confidence. He hasn't wondered himself who their mentors would be, and he looks around the camp, observing the cats there. He thinks that Ivypool would be a nice mentor, as she is friendly and a good hunter and that Lionblaze is scary after seeing the strength in his muscles. He knows that it wouldn't be Blossomfall, because she mentored Hollytuft, and it wouldn't be Brackenfur or Rosepetal either because they mentored Sorrelstripe and Fernsong. He watches Thornclaw scratch his ear and thinks he'd be an okay mentor, but he is a bit short-tempered. Sparkkit breaks his thoughts when she stomps on his paw and says that the ceremony is starting. Alderkit sees that Bramblestar has emerged from his den onto the Highledge and he calls the Clan together. Alderkit is proud to be his son and thinks about how confident and strong he is. Alderkit is very nervous and is shaking, but he sees the warm gleam is his father's eyes and is reassured. Bramblestar calls Sparkkit up and renames her Sparkpaw, giving her Cherryfall as a mentor. Alderkit joins in on calling out his sister's name, relieved there is no challenge to prove he is ready. His legs begin to wobble as he comes up to the base of the Highledge, but he raises his head and Bramblestar rests his tail on Alderkit's shoulder. He names him Alderpaw and gives him Molewhisker as his mentor. Alderpaw pads across the clearing to join his mentor, unsure of how he feels. He knows that Molewhisker was Cherryfall's littermate, but that he has never shown much interest in the kits. Alderpaw wishes that he can make his mentor proud of him and resolves to try his hardest. The chants for his name begin, and Alderpaw ducks his head and licks his chest fur in an embarrassed way. At the same time, he thinks he will burst with happiness. After the chanting dies down and the Clan disperses, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight approach their kits. Bramblestar congratulates Alderpaw and adds that it wasn't so scary. Squirrelflight declares that she and Bramblestar are proud of him and Sparkpaw and licks them around the ears, adding that she's sure they'll become great warriors. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight nuzzle their kits before departing, leaving Alderpaw and Sparkpaw alone with their mentors. Molewhisker tells Alderpaw about the responsibility of being an apprentice, and Alderpaw nods in reply, attempting to look worthy, but feeling worried that he isn't succeeding. He hears Cherryfall talking to Sparkpaw about the fun parts of being an apprentice and wishes that Molewhisker was as enthusiastic as his sister. Sparkpaw asks if they can start learning to hunt, but Molewhisker explains that apprentices have different duties to do. Alderpaw asks what they're going to do, and Cherryfall reveals that they will be ridding the elders of ticks. Molewhisker instructs them to go get mouse bile from one of the medicine cats, and Alderpaw feels dismayed, unsure if he'll like being an apprentice. It's a sunny day, and Alderpaw is disappointed that he has to spend it clearing out the ticks in Graystripe's pelt. He watches his sister dab socked moss on Purdy's coat. The old tabby tom tells the two apprentices there wasn't a cat who never removed ticks from elders. Alderpaw asks if his father did the chore before and Graystripe replies even Firestar had to do it. He then prods Alderpaw's shoulder, telling him to mind his claws. The younger tom apologizes and glances up at Sandstorm, who is looking at him lovingly. She remembers when his mother was an apprentice and how her mentor, Dustpelt, had to keep her in order. The two apprentices are told that Dustpelt had to be hard on her or she would never reach her potential. Graystripe grabs Alderpaw's attention by reminding of the ticks on him. As he dabs the moss onto a large tick, he looks up to see both medicine cats staring at him. Alderpaw becomes anxious as he wonders why they are looking at him. Soon after that, Cherryfall and Molewhisker showed them the borders. Cherryfall points out that when they become warriors they will need to know every part of the territory. Molewhisker adds to this by saying that they need to know every tree, every rock, every stream. Alderpaw then thinks that surely no cat can know every part of the territory. They then head off to the ShadowClan border. On the way there, Sparkpaw asks what happens if they meet ShadowClan cats. Molewhisker then replies that nothing will happen, they stay on their side, we stay on ours. Alderpaw soon after that questions a wide path leading away from the forest. Molewhisker then says that Twolegs made the path, many, many seasons ago and that it leads to the old Twoleg den where Jayfeather and Leafpool grow their herbs. They begin to near the lake when Alderpaw notices a bright, silver light shining through the thinning trees. Alderpaw thinks that they don't want a young kit to tag along with them either. As Alderpaw emerges onto the shore, he thinks back, remembering the warriors talking about a lake. He always had imagined it would only be a bit bigger than a puddle. As Molewhisker points out RiverClan territory, he squints to see it. Later on the border patrol, they come across the ShadowClan border, he wrinkles his nose at the scent, asking what it was. Molewhisker asks if Alderpaw could smell ThunderClan scent markers. He adds that as a warrior, he would be marking their borders by themselves. Alderpaw responds that it would be cool. When the mentors take them towards a clearing dotted with werid, green, things. Alderpaw asks if this if Twoleg stuff. Molewhisker answers with a yes, and Alderpaw remarks that they sometimes come into the forest. More Coming Soon Thunder and Shadow Alderpaw's gaze drifts to the trailing brambles at the entrance to the medicine den when Jayfeather calls his name. When Jayfeather scolds him for daydreaming, Alderpaw mumbles that he is sorry. Alderpaw walks into the medicine den and starts sorting the herbs. Briarlight volunteers to help but Jayfeather says they have enough cats and kits, Alderpaw is seen glancing guiltily at Twigkit. Alderpaw says that he had to bring her back with him because she had no one to play with. When Jayfeather argues that she could of played with Lilyheart's kits, More Coming Soon Trivia Interesting Facts He has kittypet blood through Firestar,9 and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar.10 Kate said that she liked Alderheart better than Sparkpelt, because she prefers a worrier.11 Mistakes He was mistakenly called Alderpaw before his apprentice ceremony,12 and called by his apprentice name after receiving his full medicine cat name.5 Character Pixels Please do not edit this gallery Alderheart.kit Kit Version Alderheart.apprentice Apprentice Version Alderheart.mca Medicine Cat Apprentice Version Alderheart.mc Medicine Cat Version Kin Members Mother: Squirrelflight:13 Living (As of Thunder and Shadow) Father: Bramblestar:13 Living (As of Thunder and Shadow) Sisters: Sparkpelt:2 Living (As of Thunder and Shadow) Dandelionkit:14 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Juniperkit:14 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Expand See More Tree Cloudstar Birdflight Gorseclaw Spottedpelt Missing Generations Unnamed Unnamed See More Daisytoe Flashnose Unknown Adderfang Swiftbreeze See More See More See More Unknown Sweetbriar See More Willowpelt Patchpelt Robinwing Redtail Brindleface Spottedleaf Leopardfoot Pinestar Graystripe Longtail See More Nightkit Goldenflower Tigerstar Sasha Mistkit See More Firestar Sandstorm Tawnypelt Rowanstar Hawkfrost Mothwing Tadpole See More Leafpool Squirrelflight Bramblestar Tigerheart Flametail Dawnpelt Crowfrost Alderheart Sparkpelt Juniperkit Dandelionkit Juniperclaw Strikestone Sleekwhisker = Male = Female = Gender Unknown Quotes "I'm sure that's why they want me to be a medicine cat: not because I'm special and important, but because I'm no good as a warrior apprentice. Well, I'll just show them! I'm going to be the best medicine-cat apprentice I can be. I'll try really hard, and make Bramblestar and Squirrelflight proud. ... I'm not really a medicine cat. I'm not... special enough." —Alderpaw's thoughts after Bramblestar tells him he's going to be a medicine cat The Apprentice's Quest, page 62 Lilyheart: "Don't worry, little ones. I love you just as much as if I were your real mother." Alderpaw: "That's right. All you need to know is that you're very special." —Alderpaw and Lilyheart after he checks on the new kits The Apprentice's Quest, page 279 Sandstorm: "Do you know the difference between you and Sparkpaw?" Alderpaw: "What?" Sandstorm: "Sparkpaw believes she's solved every problem. And you believe you've caused every problem. You're two sides of the same leaf. But you haven't caused this problem. You have not failed. And it is not too late to fulfill the quest. It will merely require a different path." —Sandstorm lovingly telling Alderpaw to find a different solution The Apprentice's Quest, pages 261-262 "We need to find SkyClan!" —Alderheart's thoughts on the desperate situation of SkyClan's whereabouts Thunder and Shadow, page 376 Ceremonies Expand Alderpaw's Apprentice Ceremony Expand Alderpaw's Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony Expand Alderheart's Medicine Cat Ceremony End of Spoiler Warning References and Citations ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, allegiances ↑ 2.0 2.1 Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 8 ↑ Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 12 ↑ Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 85 ↑ 5.0 5.1 Revealed in Thunder and Shadow, page 374 ↑ Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 60 ↑ Revealed on Kate's Blog ↑ Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 7 ↑ 9.0 9.1 9.2 Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 15 ↑ 10.0 10.1 Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 4 ↑ Revealed on Kate's Blog ↑ Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 10 ↑ 13.0 13.1 13.2 13.3 13.4 Revealed in Bramblestar's Storm, page manga ↑ 14.0 14.1 Revealed in The Apprentice's Quest, page 9 ↑ 15.0 15.1 Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 ↑ 16.0 16.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 216 ↑ 17.0 17.1 Revealed in the Warriors App ↑ 18.0 18.1 18.2 18.3 18.4 18.5 Revealed on Vicky's Facebook ↑ Revealed on Vicky's Facebook ↑ 20.0 20.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 ↑ 21.0 21.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 ↑ Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page ↑ 23.0 23.1 23.2 23.3 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 ↑ 24.0 24.1 Revealed in Goosefeather's Curse, chapter 8 ↑ 25.0 25.1 Revealed in Goosefeather's Curse, chapter 3 ↑ Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 510 ↑ Revealed in Rising Storm, page 20 ↑ 28.0 28.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 ↑ Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 ↑ Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 12 ↑ 31.0 31.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 ↑ Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 ↑ Revealed on Vicky's Facebook ↑ 34.0 34.1 34.2 Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 3 ↑ Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 ↑ Revealed in Into the Wild, page 153 ↑ Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 1 ↑ 38.0 38.1 Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 ↑ Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 43 ↑ Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 ↑ 41.0 41.1 Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 ↑ Revealed in Into the Wild, page 53 ↑ Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 ↑ Revealed on Vicky's Facebook ↑ 45.0 45.1 45.2 45.3 45.4 Revealed in The Sight, allegiances ↑ 46.0 46.1 46.2 Revealed in Dark River, allegiances ↑ Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 ↑ 48.0 48.1 48.2 48.3 Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 191 ↑ Revealed on Vicky's Facebook ↑ 50.0 50.1 Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 ↑ Revealed in Midnight, page 84 ↑ 52.0 52.1 Revealed in Midnight, page 12 ↑ Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 ↑ 54.0 54.1 Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 ↑ Revealed on Vicky's Facebook ↑ Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 63 ↑ 57.0 57.1 Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 95 ↑ Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 62 ↑ 59.0 59.1 59.2 Revealed in Thunder and Shadow, page 348 ↑ Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 ↑ Revealed in The Last Hope, page 239 ↑ 62.0 62.1 Revealed in The Last Hope, page 216 ↑ Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 251 ↑ Revealed in A Dangerous Path, pages 220-221 ↑ Revealed in Eclipse, page 258 ↑ 66.0 66.1 Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 ↑ 67.0 67.1 Revealed in Outcast, allegiances ↑ 68.0 68.1 Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 ↑ 69.0 69.1 69.2 69.3 Revealed in Sunset, page 25 ↑ 70.0 70.1 Revealed in The Forgotten Warrior, page 146 ↑ 71.0 71.1 71.2 Revealed on Kate's Blog ↑ 72.0 72.1 Revealed in Eclipse, allegiances ↑ 73.0 73.1 Revealed in Fading Echoes, allegiances ↑ 74.0 74.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 467 ↑ 75.0 75.1 75.2 75.3 75.4 Revealed in Goosefeather's Curse, allegiances ↑ Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 ↑ 77.0 77.1 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances ↑ 78.0 78.1 78.2 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 ↑ 79.0 79.1 79.2 Revealed in Mistystar's Omen, chapter 3